Barely made it out alive
by Star's A.R.M.Y
Summary: Ezra's POV during the Ezra and Kanan vs Vader battle. A reviewer suggested this and I decided to do it, hope It's as good as the last one! (Vader is in this, but for some reason I can't find his name in the characters...)


**Hi guys! I just recieved amazing reviews on my other fanfiction Surviving the blitzkrieg and it put me in a good mood so I decided to write another one! Credit goes to Janellexleo4eva for requesting I do Ezra's POV during the Vader battle. I hope this turns out as good as the last one! Enjoy!**

Kanan and I were pushing the shield generators towards the ship. We were almost home free! Just a few more steps.

Then it hit me.

Something felt... _ **dark**_...no, not dark, _cold_? That same feeling I had in the transport we rode here. It was more intense now that it was closer. Kanan felt it too, I could tell because we both paused in shock as we turned to see,

A _Sith_ _Lord_.

Kanan and I both readied our lightsabers. I was terrified! This guy was very tall and menacing, and he had a red lightsaber! Kanan and _him_ clashed lightsabers as I stared in shock, partially ready for a battle, partially ready to run. This guy was very strong, the chances of us making it out alive were very slim.

Kanan and _him_ broke the clash as he force pushed us away. I was taken aback by the push, but Kanan was already up and battling him again. Sparks were flying, sabers were clashing, I was on the ground just watching as _he_ was easily beating Kanan. As soon as Kanan was about to take the charge on _him_ , he grabbed Kanan by the wrist, making him extinguish his lightsaber and threw him into some crates.

I was shocked at how easily Kanan was thrown, and was now determined to beat this guy, nobody messes with my Master!

I charged at him, but he easily pushed me back with the force into a wall.

" _Your master has decieved you into believing you can become a Jedi."_

I payed almost no attention to his words as I was struggling to keep myself from decapitating myself! I struggled and struggled, this guy was too strong! I couldn't hold on much longer, I could just _feel_ the heat getting closer to my neck.

Kanan was slowly getting up, he soon recognized me being held against my will, almost decapitating myself and took no time charging at this beast as they broke into another clash.

The hold on me releasing, I was relieved but soon went back into my battle ready mode. _He_ once again broke the clash and pushed Kanan away, as I switched places with my Master and it took little time for us to break into our own little clash, but once again he pushed me away very easily with the force. We were no match for this guy, how were we going to get out of it this time!

Now it was Kanan's turn to go into his little clash, once again, with him. Right now it was a matter of who made it out alive, and our chances were getting lower and lower as _he_ was overpowering my master.

It was a fierce battle between him and Kanan, but so far no one was giving ground. Kanan was once again going for a hit on him, but that was a mistake. He left his shoulder open and _he_ forcefully swung at it and grazed his shoulder.

I saw Kanan injured, and fire surrounding us, this was getting out of hand! We took no time as we saw this distraction and combined both of our powers at this monster and pushed him into the fire. Fire was on top of him, walkers were smashing him, who could survive that?

Kanan and I were both shocked at the results. Was it really that easy to defeat him? We slowly walked back to the ship as we left our foe behind, or so we thought.

Slowly but surely he was rising from the ashes, pushing the walkers away from him with the force. Kanan and I were awestruck at how he got out of that unscathed.

"If that doesn't kill him what will?" I exclaimed. This guy will not give up!

"Not us, come on!" Kanan replied. I took no time running back towards the ship as _he_ was right behind us. Sabine tried holding him off, but only got her shots directed back at her. Kanan and I both jumped on the ship and made our get away as _he_ stood back and watched us.

I sat in one of the seats recalling what just happened. This guy was way stronger than any Inquisitor we've met. I don't even know how we managed to survive, the only thing I knew was we had to take this guy out. We had to fight back, because things are only going to get harder as we were fighting for a bigger cause now.

 **And another fic, done! I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all will enjoy reading it as well!**

 **Also for a reply to TheyAllStartOutOrdinary (Nice name by the way) I'm not sure if an OC fanfic will be coming soon. I'm still kind've learning this whole site and I want to make sure that when I do write an OC fanfic, it'll be the best that it can be.**

 **Thank you to all the kind reviews on my last fic, and I hope this one turned out as good as the other one! Please be sure to leave suggestions and reviews down below ( I sound like a youtuber lol ) I'd love to read them! That's all for now, have a nice day/night wherever you are.**

 _ **This is SWFangirl, signing out!**_


End file.
